kaido_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
STEAL!
is a boy's love adventure game released by Spray in 2009. The purpose of the game is to steer the life of the protagonist Asuka Kobayashi through a variety of scenarios in an attempt to reach the best end of whichever love interest he pursues. Summary Being born with a special ability and consequently ostracised for it, Asuka Kobayashi lives a tough life, and decides to become stronger so he may protect himself. His father suggests he enrolls into the super-elite boys boarding school Kaido Academy, and although it's a long distance away from home, he does so. He is accepted by the school but with a slight alteration to his plans when he is abruptly placed into what is known to the school as the Aesthetic Operations Division, and then into a squad of other students that make up Team Griff. Along with schooling, he is now preparing to become a talented phantom thief and join the mysterious Magnus Pica group; a band of people whom retrieve stolen artworks. And all through this, he tries to discover more about his ability, and forms a close bond with the others in his group, and hopefully, an unbreakable connection with someone who understands him. Gameplay STEAL! is a single player narrative game which requires the player to read through the text, and make desicions when prompted to advance the story. Poor choices will lead to bad ends within the game, which are usually dark or upsetting scenarios, and proper choices will lead to the single best end that every route has. Choosing options in a neutral fashion may lead the player to a good end which is neither a bad end, but not quite the best ending. Features *'Quick save/Quick load': This feature allows the player to make a temporary save if they do not wish to use one of the designated save slots. The data will be saved even if the player quits out of the game, but will be overwritten if the player chooses to make a new quick save. *'Save/Load': The standard option for saving progress and loading from where the player left off. *'Pre' Choice: This allows the player to rollback to the previous option in the game, if they feel they have made a poor desicion. *'Log': This allows the player to view a log of the previous text and replay voice clips whilst playing (the game will be paused in the background). *'System Voice': This allows the player to set different voices to alert them of actions and note on what they're doing (ex. a character will speak when you click on the gallery or load a save). Each system voice is unlocked via route completion, and consists only of Team Griff's vocals. *'Gallery': This allows the player to view all of the CG artworks they have seen in the game so far; as well as the opening movie and commercials. *'Sound': This allows the player to listen to any of the BGM track in game. The full version of the opening song is unlocked upon clearing the game. *'Scene': This allows the player to re-watch any scene they have witnessed in game so far. *'Member's File': Fully unlocked upon route completion, the member files contains some more detailed information on each member of Team Griff including hobbies, family status and personal statistics. Only basic information for a character is visible until the player has completed their route. *'Voice Collection:' This allows the player to save samples of each characters voice for playback whenever they feel like. They may record up to 5 and are able to lock the files to prevent overwriting. This is achieved by opening the menu once a character has said their line, and clicking on the 'Voice collection' button. *'Ending List': This shows the player which endings' they have completed. After completing all 29, they are rewarded with the Love Letters each route has written to Asuka. Audio The music that plays in the main menu. History Trivia *STEAL! seems to share the same universe as other SPRAY games such as Gakuen Heaven and '''Kichiku Megane '''due to small references littered throughout the text or visuals. Category:Information